


The Former Lion

by LionLord



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Relationships, Implied Tyrion Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Other, Slow To Update, Tyrion Lannister is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLord/pseuds/LionLord
Summary: Tyrion is killed, and is reborn as one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, Drogon. His brother mourns him, and as a result, is captured by Robb Stark's men. Daenerys is unaware of all this, however. And mistakes little Drogon's stubbornness, and human-like intelligence as simple willfulness. Tyrion gets nasty ideas of what to do as a dragon the more time is spends as said dragon, and plots to overthrow Cersei, Joffrey, and most of all: Tywin.





	1. Tyrion

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Tyrion is a Targaryen bastard in this, though it may not be mentioned (This fanfic's a WIP) in the story. Also, I do hope that you all enjoy this story I've been working on. Bye ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion awakens a baby dragon in an egg after presumably dying.

I open my tired eyes. All I can see is black around me, and find myself inside an enclosed round oval shaped dome. It surrounds my entire body. Wait, do I have... claws? I think as I felt the dome's surface with my feet. I didn't feel any fear, however. Somehow, it felt... right. I move my arms and hands, and find that I have peculiarly long fingers, that have webbing in between them. As I tried to stretch them, I heard a scraping sound on the shell-like dome. I have wings. I think to myself.

I'm in an egg... I think as I realize just what I may be. I'm a dragon. I must be! I think as I hear unfamiliar voices coming from outside the egg prison, I can't tell what they're saying, but I know that one really didn't want the other to do... something.

I close my eyes, and try to listen. I hear almost nothing as I hear the beautiful sound of flames, and a woman chanting. Is...is someone trying to resurrect me? I think. But I internally laugh at the thought. No one would try and resurrect me. I am... well, I was a dwarf. A Lannister, but still a dwarf. No one would try and resurrect me, no one other than Jaime... JAIME! I realize that since I'm now somehow a dragon, Jaime won't recognize me. All he'll see is a winged fire-breathing monster that will eat him as soon as I see him... maybe. Maybe by some miracle, he'll recognize me as his former brother.

I hear the woman that was chanting now screaming, and I soon hear two immensely loud cracks, and I feel the flames licking the egg I resided in. The heat is unbearable... I can't breathe. I can't breathe. OH GODS, I CAN'T BREATHE! I NEED OUT!!

I burst my leg through the shell, and swiftly squirm out of the prison, and a dragon was born. I sigh in relief, but it comes out as a near silent dragon cry. I take this opportunity to take a good look at myself. I'm black, and have vibrant scarlet red here and there on my new draconic body.

I'm a baby dragon, obviously. And I see a naked, pale, silver blonde haired young woman sleeping in the flaming pyre near me. She's clearly the Targaryen princess my father was told was still alive. I see two other dragon babes near me, my cream and gold brother or... maybe sister, and my green and bronze brother or sister. I look up, and see that it's currently night, and I feel tired. I curl up to the somehow not dead Targaryen woman, and my siblings join me.

Goodnight, new siblings. I think to myself. …Goodnight, Jaime...


	2. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is enraged, and as a result, is captured.

I had slashed a tree with my sword, stabbing, slashing, cutting... everything you could think of, I do to that tree. I find myself found by Stark soldiers. Tyrion is dead. He died in battle against that damned Young Wolf, Robb fucking Stark... I'll kill him. “I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!” I scream as I'm taken prisoner by the murderer Stark and whatever soldiers and lords could hear me.

“I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOUR HEAD IS UP ON A SPIKE, YOU DAMNED STARK ROACH! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL KILL YOU!!” I scream. My brother and best friend is dead. Gone... and I'll never see him again... never. Not even Cersei would be good enough to make me forget this pain. I haven't felt anything like this since our mother had died, not even that look Lord Stark gave me would be close to what I feel.

I'm shoved into a wooden prison cell, and chains wrap around my neck, and wrists. I am confronted by the dear “King in The North” the Young Wolf. His mouth is moving, but I hear nothing. Instead of listening to his honorable ramblings, I remember memories of me, and Tyrion. I look to the ground to hide my tears. Lions don't cry I hear a young Tyrion's voice say.

I want to scream. I want to yell. I want to cry. But I do nothing but cry with my shackled hands on my face, muffling the sound of my cries, and hopefully making that honorable bastard of a “man” stop fucking talking. I think about what Tyrion would do in this situation, and I think to myself “Tyrion... my brother... my sadness, my grief, my hate, my rage... just for a moment, I'll put it aside. For myself, and for you too. Wherever you may be.” I force my eyes to stop watering through a shaky breath. I wipe the tears away, and face up; shoulders broad, and muddy face unseen through my now dirty golden hair.


	3. Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is renamed.

My siblings and I screech to the morning sky as Daenerys Targaryen, our mother, stands proud, and her small Khalasar bow before their Khaleesi, and her dragons as the dawn breaks. I wonder what my name will be as a dragon, and curl around Daenerys's neck, and drape my tail, and neck over her naked shoulders.

She smiles at me, and I give a little coo. I must be cute. As a human, I'd find my siblings cute, so I must be. She gently places her finger on my chin, and says to me “What beautiful eyes you have, little Drogon...” Drogon? I guess that's my new name, then. I don't mind the name. It sounds somewhat threatening... like a famous warrior's name. I think of Jaime as I think of my new name, and hope that I'll see him once more someday.


	4. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb is a confused.

The Kingslayer was crying. Why? He sits there for a moment, and takes a deep breath. He looks up, and I ask him “Why are hell you crying, Kingslayer?” Jaime looks at me with pure, unbridled rage. He throws himself at me, chains tugging his neck and wrists, he doesn't seem to care. He yells at me “WHY? WHY!? YOU ASK ME THAT!? THE ONE WHO SLAIN MY MEN, AND MURDERED MY DEAREST RELATIVE!?”

“Your... your dearest relative?” Jaime stops tugging at his chains, and says with an aghast, and confused face “W- MY SISTER'S BROTHER! MY BROTHER! TYRION LANNISTER!!!” He cried out before passing out. His stress and grief must have knocked him out... I send two men into the cell to make sure he doesn't suffocate in his sleep, though, I'm not quite sure if he would even want to be saved.


	5. Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys tries to feed Drogon (Tyrion) and remembers her rat of a brother.

My children were born yesterday, and now we were roaming the Red Waste. Hoping to find a temporary home until we gather our strength. I try to feed the black and red dragon babe on my shoulder, Drogon, but he refuses, gagging in an almost human-like way.

“What did your brother say about them, Khaleesi?” my handmaiden said to me whilst walking beside me. I simply answer “He told me they ate meat.” Drogon looks at me like in an odd way, like that was the most obvious thing he'd heard, even though he were just born. My handmaiden asks me “Well, did he say what kind of meat?”

“No.” I say. Not wanting to remember my vicious idiot of a brother I had. “He didn't know anything about dragons.” I say. “...he didn't know anything about anything.” I finish. Drogon makes a slightly off-putting sound that sounds similar to a laugh. I look at him kindly as I attempt to put him in his wooden cage with his siblings.

As I try, he bites my wrist. I yelp at the bite, and look at him in a confused, and disapproving way. He hisses at me, and crawls up the cage with his wing thumbs, and back legs. He sits there, and looks on at the desert ahead. I grin as Ser Jorah says “I believe he wants to remain unchained.” “I agree.” I say.

I stick up my hand to pet Drogon, and he leans into my hand. “My willful child...” I say to him.


	6. Tyrion

I see my Targaryen mother grin as her adviser Jorah Mormont says to her “I believe he wants to remain unchained.” “I agree.” she says in turn. She reaches out for me, and I petted myself on her hand. As it turns out, I like being petted. It's quite relaxing, despite the fact I was over a decade older than her in my past life.

“My willful child...” she says to me. I purr and coo at her, and hop back down onto her arm to ride on her shoulder. I have a mother now. I'd always wanted a mother, ever since I was old enough to want... anything. Now I have one.

...and it only took death.

My mother's almost glowing snow white horse lets out a cry of distress, and falls to the sand, un-moving. She runs to the horse, and kneels beside her. She says as she embraces the mare in her final breaths of life “...she was Khal Drogo's first gift to me.” Khal Drogo... I guess that's how my new name came to be.

“...I remember.” Jorah says grimly. “I promised I'd protect them. With Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. And my self if need be. I promised their enemies would die screaming. How does one make starvation and thirst scream?” she said, sadness lacing her voice. Ser Jorah tries to humor her by saying “A trick I haven't learned myself, your grace.” Daenerys looks on at the red waste. “Does it ever end?” my mother asks Ser Jorah. He replies with “This is the farthest east I've ever been, but yes. According to maps I've memorized. Everything does end, Khaleesi. Even the Red Waste.”

“Are you sure there's no other way?” I look at Ser Jorah, wishing to know myself. He says “If we go south, the lamb men will kill us all, and take your dragons. If we go west to the Dothraki sea, the first Khalasar we find will kill us, and take your dragons.”

 

I shiver at the thought of being taken away from Daenerys... I just got a mother, I don't want to lose her. Never. I look into my mother's gorgeous purple eyes, and almost as if she felt my fears, she said to Ser Jorah “No one will take my dragons.” she says like the fierce dragon she is.

I stand taller, stretching my back and legs out to make myself taller. Even as a dragon, I'm still doing this... “They're too young to fight.” Ser Jorah said, referring to me, and my siblings. “As are your people,” he continues. “you must act as their strength.” she pauses for a moment, and says something in Dothraki I can't understand.

I have the feeling that she's going to send them away, but I get the strong feeling that it would be a horrible idea. She looks at me in understanding, and instead of doing what she was going to, she commands them to make her former horse into a meal. I was surprised at first, but realized that would be the better idea. It was nearing night, and they didn't have much, if any food to spare. I wagged my little dragon tail at the thought of breathing fire on meat to eat it. Maybe, just maybe, being a dragon wouldn't be as bad as I at first thought.

That night, she placed raw horse meat onto the wooden cage me and my siblings were resting on. I took the biggest piece, and swallowed it. It tasted utterly horrid. It tastes almost as bad as it did when I was human, when cooks didn't cook the meat long enough, like when I was a child. 

My mother is confused... why aren't me and my siblings eating? She must be thinking. I take a breath, as big as a breath I could take, and tried breathing fire onto the small slab of meat, but all that came out was a snake-like hiss, and some black smoke. I looked at my mother and cooed, desperately hoping she would get it, but she just looked from me, to the meat for a few seconds.

Then, her eyes widen, and she realizes what she needed to do in order for me to eat. Her share of meat is served to her by one of the Dothraki, and she tore off a piece and gave it to me as an experiment.

 

I quickly snatched it, and chewed a little before swallowing the meat. She smiles, and feeds my siblings as well. After about an hour, I get bored, and try to fly by spreading my wings and jumping off the cage. I started gliding for a few seconds, but end up slowly dropping onto the ground.

I walk over to the cage again, and crawl up it to my siblings. The gold and cream one our mother named “Viserion” and the green and bronze one “Rhaegal”, both after her brothers. I try flying again, and end up on the desert floor again. Why isn't this working?

I try a couple more times until I realize that I'm way too light to fly right now. I yawn, and shiver as the night approaches. My siblings crawl into our little cage, onto the cloth we had to call a bed, while I stare at the red-tailed comet in the sky. I wonder if it is because of my rebirth, because it looked almost Lannister red, or if it's because of me, and my new siblings being born. I crawl up to said siblings, and sleep embracing them with my wings.


	7. Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skip some Quarth stuff, and Drogon (Tyrion) eats on his own for the first time.

After me and my Khalasar were accepted into Quarth, I attempt feeding Drogon raw meat again. He looked at it, and looked away in disgust, obviously not enjoying what he was seeing and smelling. “Dracarys” I say. Drogon turns his head, and looks at the meat again. He smells it, and pauses for a moment before breathing fire onto the meat. Doreah, my handmaiden claps as Drogon eats on his own for the first time.

I walk away to dress in more suitable clothing, and Doreah reaches to feed him again, I say “Let him sleep, Doreah.” she reluctantly says “Yes, Khaleesi.” Drogon walks onto her arm, and I smile at the sight. “He loves you.” I say, and Drogon playfully nips Doreah's hand before taking a nap with his siblings.

Later, after the party I was invited to was over, the creepy warlock still on my mind, I walk with the man who vouched for me, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, while Drogon cuddles my shoulder. Xaro asks me “So, your grace, how long would you say your manservant has been in love with you?” baffled, I say to him “H-He is not my manservant, and he is not in love with me! He's my adviser, and my friend. Not a potential lover.”

“Not very likely.” he says. “I can almost always tell what a man wants.” I say “Well, what about what a woman wants, or...” I look at the tiny reptile on my shoulder, and say “...or what a dragon wants?” Xaro chuckles, and says “Dragons, I don't know. And women? Much more complicated.” he turns to me, and says “Like you, for example. What is it you want?”. I say “...To cross the narrow sea, and take the iron throne.” Drogon quickly looks at me, clearly a bit shocked. But before I can respond to it, Xaro asks “Why?”

I think for just a moment, and say “...Because I promised my Khalasar I'd protect them, and provide a safe home for them.” Xaro grins, and chuckles and asks “You want the seven kingdoms for the Dothraki?” “I want them because they're mine by right! The iron throne is mine, and I'll take it.” I quickly say to the man now in front of me.

Xaro says “Hm. A conqueror.” I look around, and say “And how'd you get all this, did someone give it to you?” Drogon nudges his muzzle into the side of my neck, and Xaro says “No. I come from nothing, I-” “So you wanted more than you had, and took it. You're a conqueror, just not as ambitious.” Xaro chuckles, and I say “What do you want, Xaro Xhoan Daxos? At the gates, you sliced your hand and bled for me, why is that?”

“Come with, I will show you why.” he says as he tries to take my hand, but Drogon hisses at him. I quickly apologize and say “I'm so sorry! Little Drogon is my most willful child, he doesn't want anything to happen to me.”

He simply nodded, and told her to follow him.


	8. Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is protective of the only mother he's ever had, and Jorah and Dany have an argument.

Me and my mother were dragged into a vault with a door with the Stark, Lannister, Baratheon, and Targaryen sigils on it at the end of the dark tunnel. At the end of said tunnel, he glares at me as he passes by. That's what you fucking get for trying to touch my mother, you bastard...

The dark skinned Xaro pulls out his blade, and starts slashing the door. He says “The door on the vault is made of Valyrian stone, the hardest steel does not make a mark.” he backs away from it, and says as my mother inspects the door “I offered the best locksmiths in Quarth their weight in gold if they managed to break into it. I made the same offer to the greatest thieves, and yet, they all went home empty handed.”

“The only thing that can open this door, is this key.” he says while raising the weird looking necklace (which is apparently a key). My mother asks “And behind the door?” Xaro smirks, and chuckles. Mother smiles, and says “And it can all be mine?” “All? Let us say half.” he says. I can understand, I wouldn't be near brave enough to give away all my father's gold for free. It'd be hilarious to do so.

He continues, and says “...which is more than enough to buy horses, ships, armies, and enough to go home, if you chose.” I glare at him, knowing just what he was about to do “All I have to do is...?” mother says. He says “...Is marry me.” he glances at me, clearly scared of the baby dragon before him.

Quite the romantic proposal. I think, and mother scoffs. “I've already married once for love. However, the gods took her away from me before her proper time.” he says sadly. “I come from the lowest of the low. My mother, and father never owned shoes, let alone a castle, or kingdom.” he continues. 

“However, if you marry me, I shall give you the seven kingdoms, and our potential children will be princes, and princesses.” I quietly growl at the thought. Mother is mine. She will marry no one. I think. My mother looks back at the door, and looks back with curiosity on her face. She's actually considering it... before I could gather my thoughts, the dark skinned worm of a man says to mother “See? I have much more ambition than you once thought. The time is right, Daenerys Targaryen first of her name. Robert Baratheon is dead.” I look at him with pure shock in my eyes. And so does mother. King Robert... is dead? How? What killed him? No. Who killed him.

Later, me and mother head back to her chambers, and with me still on her shoulder, starts arguing with Ser Jorah after explaining the plan she has. Well, rather, the plan that worm Xaro has.

“If you cross The Narrow Sea with a foreign husband, and a large army that you bought-” Ser Jorah says. “The seven kingdoms are at WAR with one another, four false kings are destroying the country!” Mother says back. “To win Westeros, you need support FROM Westeros-” Ser Jorah tries to explain.

“The usurper Robert Baratheon is dead! The Starks are fighting the Lannisters, and the Baratheon kings are fighting each other!” Mother says. I remember the Starks fighting my... fathers army, but I don't remember the whole Baratheon thing. Maybe I wasn't alive when it happened?

“The time to strike is now!” Mother says as she puts me into the cage with my siblings. She strokes my forehead with two fingers, and closes the cage. I don't sleep, but instead, I keep listening to my mother and her adviser's conversation. “...We need ships, an army, a good army so that we won't spend the rest of our lives rotting away at the edge of the world.” mother says. I agree with her, personally. Though... I do want to get bigger, though. Just big enough so I can eat my former father whole and defile the sweet queen Ceresi... wait, what was that?

I shake my head, and keep listening. Ser Jorah says “Rich men do not get rich by giving more than they get, they'll give you ships, armies, soldiers, horses, food, and they'll own you until your last day. Moving carefully is hard, but it's the right way.” I agree with that too. That's what probably got me killed in the first place... “If I followed that advise, my Khalasar would be dead by now.” she says.

I start getting drowsy, and soon fall asleep. Not managing to hear the rest of what they're saying.


	9. Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...

I take a walk with Xaro the day after Ser Jorah... never mind. I say to Xaro “The spice king won't support me because I'm a 'bad investment', the silk king won't support me because of his association with the Lannisters, the copper king? He offered me a single ship on the condition that I lie with him for a night. Does that rat think I'd whore myself for a boat?” letting out some pent up rage. I didn't take Drogon with me this time, I fear of him hurting the only person I could call a friend in this city, but I miss the feeling of him riding my shoulder.

“When I came to this city, I had nothing but clothes. I slept by the docks, and could only get work loading cargo onto ships, I could eat. If not, I dreamed of food.” we started walking down steps, and he said “Now, I'm the richest man in Quarth. Do you truly think the road from poverty, to endless wealth is always pure, just, and honorable?”

I shake my head, and he says “I've done many things, Khaleesi. Many things others would condemn. And now I stand, with no regrets.” I open the door to the courtyard, and see red before me. My Khalasar is dead. Throats sliced wide open.

"Drogon" I say. I run up the steps to my chambers as fast as I can. Xaro yells commands, and I see my room filled with scorch marks, and a burnt dead body in the middle of the room near my handmaiden and friend Irri. I run up to her. She's dead... I see marks on her neck and see she was strangled. I look up to a cooing noise, and see an injured, bleeding Drogon limping to me. I quickly pick him up as gently as I can manage in this situation, and I look around. 

Viserion and Rhaegal are no where to be found.


	10. Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is bleeding, and Danny's enraged.

I limp up to mother, I can't describe how happy I am to see her... my face is bleeding, and I burnt someone who tried to take me. But it was all for naught... Viserion and Rhaegal are gone. They may not be dead, but they were taken away when we were napping.

Almost as if she heard my thoughts, she yells “WHERE ARE MY DRAGONS!?” I crawl up her arm, and onto her shoulder, and cry out like when I was reborn, but much more like a mourning cry. Almost as if I'm trying to bring my siblings back.


	11. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey Wind is a good boy, and Jaime's going insane.

(Quick apology for not posting in so long, I've been bust for so long I haven't had the time so write. Sorry it's been so long!)

I am escorted to the kingslayer's wooden cage. On the way, I feel a deep sense of dread, as if my mind already knows I'm going to regret this soon, and is warning me. As the door to the cage is opened, Jaime Lannister says to me "'King in The North.'" as if he were drunk on strong wine. He had been acting strange ever since his brother was killed. It was understandable, really. People mourn in different ways... or perhaps he was simply going insane from loss, mixed with being imprisoned? Either way, Grey Wind surely senses my conflict, even from afar. There was a reason me and my brothers found him and his siblings. We were meant to have them.

The kingslayer continues "I expect myself to be dragged to one castle, to the next, for safe keeping. And yet, you just keep dragging the lion from his tail from one camp, to the next instead of killing me." I have the strong feeling that he truly WANTS to die. I take a quick, yet deep breath and explain "If I were to leave you with my bannermen, your father would surely know within a fortnight. My bannermen would then receive a raven with a message telling them that they'd either be rich beyond imagination, or their Houses would be destroyed, root and stem." The kingslayer laughs a horrible laugh. Like a hyena mixed with a normal human laugh.

The kingslayer says "You don't trust the loyalty of your bannermen, do you? You feel like you can't even trust them to ride into battle, do you?" I reply, slowly, but surely getting more enraged, "I would trust them with my life. Just not with yours." he laughs again, noticeably louder, and says "Smart, boy. But frankly, no matter what they'd do to me wouldn't be nearly as bad as me loosing Tyrion. He's never coming back. Just like your dear old Ned Stark. I'm sure you'd understand."

I feel a surge of rage after he says that. I feel Grey's anger as well. For a mere moment, I think about how such a brutal, wise, and intelligent creature could have been so sweet and gentle as a pup. But that thought swiftly disappears when the kingslayer says with a wolf-like grin "What's wrong? Don't like being called "boy", boy? Are you insulted?" I hear death on padded feet a few yards away slowly making his way towards the cage. As Grey walks past the back of the cage, he lets out a groan-like growl that would make anyone turn their heads towards him out of pure fear.

I say as the kingslayer tries looking at Grey Wind "You only insult yourself here, kingslayer. You've been defeated by a mere boy. Held captive by a mere boy." at this point, Grey is already at the side of the cage, making his way towards me, his second half. "Maybe..." I say as Grey enters the cage with me, brushing his muzzle against my hand "Maybe you'll be killed by a mere boy." I place my hand in between Grey's shoulder blades, encouraging him to stay by my side for the time being. Such a sweet, yet terrifying wolf.

I say to Jaime Lannister "King Joffrey 'Baratheon' is not a true king, nor a true Baratheon. He's YOUR bastard son." through his pure terror and fear, the kingslayer says "If that were true, then that would make Stannis the 'true' king, how oddly convenient for him, wouldn't you say?" I am enraged beyond explanation, but I remain cold as ice. I say "My father..." as I stop pressing as hard on Grey's back. "He learned the truth, didn't he? That's why he was executed." Grey turns his head slightly, so I see his huge, and round yellow eyes. The kingslayer says "I was your prisoner when your father was killed you fool."

"Your child... he murdered him so that no one would find out about who sired him." I step closer, Grey mimicking my movements, and say "You pushed my sweet little brother out a fucking window because he caught you and the queen, didn't you?" my grip on Grey tightened as he started growling. The kingslayer simply says "Have proof?" I avoid the question, and say "I'm sending one of your cousins down to King's Landing with my peace terms. " Jaime scoffs at that, and says "You really think my father's going to negotiate with you?" he pauses for a moment, and says "You really don't know my father well, do you?"

"He's starting to know me." I say, feeling Grey's impatience to scare the kingslayer," I look down at Grey, then look back at Jaime. "as will you." I then let go of my direwolf, and walk away. Grey Wind won't hurt him without me wanting to, so I am not worried in the slightest.


	12. Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is scarred. Literally, and metaphorically.

Drogon is laying on the balcony shaking. He has a deep cut on his face that I'm currently patching up with a strip of cloth as he hisses and whines in pain. As soon as I'm done patching my most willful child up, he shakily rubs the side of his face on my hand. I look to the entrance of my room, and see Ser Jorah in the doorway. I didn't even hear him arrive... Drogon climbs up my shoulder and I say to my adviser "You came back..." Ser Jorah looked at me, then to Drogon, then back to me and says "As soon as I'd heard." I say "Irri's dead..." Drogon chirps sadly and Ser Jorah says "I heard. She-"

"She's dead." I interupt. "She died completely alone, she died for me, and I, and even Drogon couldn't protect her." there's a slight pause, and Ser Jorah says "What about Dorehah?" I avoid eye contact "We can't find her." I say. "She must be dead too..." I walk to the balcony with my child on my shoulder, and say "...I lead my people out of the red waste, and into the slaughter house..." Drogon presses his muzzle against my chin, trying to encourage me. Ser Jorah says "I should've been here." I reply "You were finding me a ship." Ser Joarah places his hand over his heart, and says "My place is by your side, I should **never** have left you with these people."

" _'These people'?_ " I say. Ser Jorah says in a whisper "They are not to be trusted."


	13. Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is happy in this predicament.
> 
> (Careful guys, this one's a little sad.)

"They are not to be trusted." Ser Jorah Mormont says. Though I agree, he shouldn't have told her this at this moment. "And who _is _to be trusted? Who _are _"my people"?" mother says. I see Jorah tense up, and lets mother continue. "The Targaryens? I only knew one, my brother, and he would have let a thousand men **rape** me if it meant getting him a throne. The Dothraki? Most of them turned away from me the day Khal Drogo fell from his horse." Ah... that explains my new name.____

____"Your people are in Westeros-" Ser Jorah tries to say, but is interrupted by mother "The people in Westeros don't even know I'm alive." "They will soon enough-" "And THEN what?" I press my muzzle against mother's cheek, trying to get her to calm down, but it seems she doesn't even notice. "They'll pray for my return? They'll wave dragon banners, and cry out my name? My fool of a brother believed those things, and look where that got him."_ _ _ _

____As Mother is pacing through the room, Ser Jorah says, seemingly amused "You are not your brother. Trust me." Mother stops her pacing, and says "There it is again. "trust me." And it's you I should trust, Ser Jorah? Only you?" I sense she's lost, confused, scared, and bordering broken... I press my muzzle against the side of her face, and she sighs quietly. "I don't need trust any longer. I don't need it, and I don't have any room for it anymore." She rubs the side of my face and neck, and Ser Jorah approaches her, and says "You are too young to be going through all this-" he tries laying his hand on mother's shoulder, and she quickly says "And you are too familiar with all this."_ _ _ _

____Jorah steps back a few steps, and says "Forgive me, Khaleesi." mother is silent for a moment, perhaps regretting insulting him like that, and Jorah breaks the silence saying "No one person can survive this world without help. No one." I see mother tearing up, and Jorah says "Let me help you." In a quiet tone. "Please, tell me how." quickly after mother regains her composure, she says "Find Viserion and Rhaegal. Please." I purr at her, and I hear Jorah's footsteps going down the stairs._ _ _ _

____Mother holds me close, and starts crying. I purr, and wrap my wings around her neck, desperate to make her happy again. Or at least not as upset. She holds me closer, and I purr into her shoulder. I've never felt anything like this... I guess this is what a mother and child hug feels like?_ _ _ _


	14. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some catching up is required with Jaime.

It had been an eventful few months. I'd killed my own cousin, and a son of the Karstark lord. But at this point, I frankly couldn't give less of a damn. My brother's gone, what's another Lannister of no interest going to do? I was released by Catelyn Stark. I have a feeling I was released earlier than expected for some reason... why? I don't know. But what I do know, is that my family in King's Landing need me now. I'm traveling with this... woman, I guess, named "Brienne of Tarth", and this cutthroat, Bronn. He said he used to work for Tyrion. For a short time, anyway. He said he turned tail, and joined the Starks and left the Lannisters when Tyrion... passed away. Bronn's hilarious, much better at conversation than that Brienne. Speaking of her, she's a bore, but quite fun to mess with. Doing so reminded me of Tyrion, and how, when we were boys, he'd insulted this drunk knight who had a battle of wits against Tyrion. It was quite obvious who won, but it was beyond fun chasing away the fucker when he tried to swing his sword at Tyrion. It warms my heart, but at the same time, breaks it thinking about my little brother.

I wish I'd done more to save him. I would have torn every fucking limb off the one who killed my brother if I found the man. Back when I'd first got the news, foggy glimpses of my favorite moments with Tyrion passed through my head like a racing horse running by. It was odd. I constantly thought about small moments. Like one time when father was rambling about family legacy, Cersei was listening intently, and me and Tyrion had kept glancing at each other with bored, near expressionless looks, or when Tyrion and I were boys, and I'd gotten him his first pony. If I wasn't being watched at the time by the absolute giant that was Brienne, I'd probably be crying like a small child. I want to be alone so fucking bad right now, but right at this moment, I just want to use my cleverness (as father would have called it) to throw "Brienne of Tarth" off so I can make a run for it. Let's see how good I can mimic Tyrion's cleverness...


End file.
